Dubbings and Conversations
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "I'll be Robin!" "Oi, I was going to choose her until you interrupted me, Luffy!"   Luffy, Usopp and Chopper entertain themselves by dubbing the inaudible voices of their nakama. If they only knew what they were really talking about. Nakamaship!
1. Dubbings of Little Boys

**Dubbings and Conversations**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Dubbings of Little Boys

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the Thousand Sunny.

The ship sailed ever so gently on the calming waves of the sea. The skies even reflected the serenity of the sea. The skyline showed peace as numerous clouds float beneath it in pure calmness.

As the morning chirps of seagulls could be heard, you can also hear the conversations and laughter in the second floor of the aft of the ship.

Now, what are those conversations? What's with the laughter? Let's rewind a bit to see why laughter had ensued.

**

* * *

**

A wonderful lunch had been concluded as Sanji was already washing the dishes. Nami took her free time by drawing maps in the brain of Thousand Sunny. While our swordsman is, obviously, training beyond an average man's limit in the crow's nest of the ship. One wonders if he is aware that he should be on a lookout.

It wasn't a matter as now, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were sitting by the end of the dinner table that was located near the Sick Bay.

They were snickering endlessly. It makes you wonder what they're up to.

"I want to be Franky!" Chopper raised his hoof in excitement.

"Just remember to say Super, eh, Chopper? I shall be-"

"I'll be Robin!" Luffy proclaimed excitedly.

"Oi, I was going to choose her until you interrupted me, Luffy!" Usopp said angrily, pursing his lips in frustration.

"You were but now you'll choose Brook." Luffy pointed out with a sheepish grin.

"Oi, you don't decide for me, Luffy . . ." He whispered bitterly.

"Yosh, I will take this as a challenge." He sighed heavily and then he wore a confident smile.

"After all, I've been known as Captain Usopp, the actor to end all careers of actors!" He said his extravagant lie boldly.

"Really?" Chopper said in amazement, eager to know more about his tale.

"Well, I have played so many roles in so many villages across so many seas, they even wonder if I was a star that fell from the skies." Usopp said in a classy manner before grinning proudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sugoi . . ." Chopper and Luffy whispered in awe of the title given to him.

"Watch this." He told them, raising his left hand. He crooked his index finger in a shape of a hook.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Usopp said, mimicking Crocodile's laughter almost perfectly.

"Sugoi, Usopp! You sound like him!" Luffy said, laughing heartily. "It scares me a bit!" Chopper said as he giggled.

**

* * *

**

After Usopp finished his pretentious tale, they started to prepare themselves for their roles.

They looked at the three oldest people in the crew, sitting at the other end of the dining table. The fact that their voices are inaudible to them made them think of a new game.

To dub their voices as entertainment. Starting now.

.

"Oi, do you guys like meat?" Luffy's energetic voice accompanied the movement of Robin's polite chatter.

"No way! I like tea so much I bathe in it!" Usopp said as Brook was drinking his personal cup of tea.

"You guys have you seen how superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I am with this hairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?" Chopper said, extending the syllables to fill up the long sentence Franky was saying.

"Wait, Robin, you have . . ." Usopp paused as soon as Brook cease in leaning to Robin.

.

". . . a worm on your face." He continued as soon as Brook's jaw moved.

"Oh no! We need Chopper to super remove it!" Chopper squealed, looking at Franky waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Hey, Franky, does the worm on my face look like it's good to eat?" Luffy said with a curious tone when Robin eyed intriguingly at Franky's antic.

Luffy actually felt hungry from what he said even though they had just finished their lunch.

.

"Do not think of such a thing, Super Robin!" Chopper said when Franky replied to whatever Robin had said to him.

"Oi, Chopper, use Super on verbs only." Usopp advised Chopper while Robin was crossing her arms into an X across her chest.

"Cauliflower!" Luffy yelled when Robin whispered an attack unknown to them.

"Super yuck!" Chopper said when Franky fell off his chair. "You're better off supereatingcottoncandy!" He added in a rush as Franky got back to sitting on his chair but only said a short sentence.

"It should be tea, damn it! Yohohohoho!" Usopp mimicked Brook's laughter perfectly as the skeleton was laughing so hard.

"Baka, who needs tea? Cotton candy is the best! Your hair actually looks like one only it's black!" Chopper said when Franky looked like he was complaining to Brook.

Chopper knew that he was running out of things to say. Playing another role was beginning to be difficult to the doctor.

When the three characters that they were playing weren't talking, Usopp took it as an opportunity to critic them.

.

"Luffy, stop talking about food. You should stick to talking about history since Robin's an archaeologist." Usopp pointed out.

"But I don't like to read newspapers." Luffy protested with a dumbfounded expression. "Just make one up!" Usopp yelled comically.

"Ahh, Chopper, good job on imposing the word Super in Franky's vocabulary." Usopp nodded proudly.

"Shut up, idiot! I do not care about how you like my performance!" Chopper said adorably, flailing his arms in happiness.

"Now try saying hentai when you see Franky's speechless face." Usopp added to his advice to Chopper which the latter nodded in total agreement.

.

"Have you ever thought about the history of . . ." Luffy started to talk when Robin's mouth had opened to regain their conversation.

"History of?" Usopp said when Brook started to talk as well.

.

". . . history of where meat came from? If you can help me, we can make the captain have a lot of meat!" Luffy provided Robin's voice enthusiastically whilst he drooled endlessly.

"Oh, don't you feel a bit ashamed for not asking Captain Usopp for assistance?" Usopp said after seeing Brook blush.

"After all Captain Usopp can help you in your quest for an endless supply of meat. He is so useful, you'll just sit back and relax as he fights off the monsters during the journey-"

"I must super go with you guys! Maybe we'll be able to find rare herbs for our doctor, Chopper!" Chopper intervened since he caught Franky talking already.

Usopp scratched the back of his head nervously. He got too carried away in his role of Brook.

The three adults stopped talking again and their faces showed how deep in thought they were in. It was a sign that they were about to talk later.

.

"So how did I do?" Luffy asked, smiling proudly, seeing the sign. "You still talked about food."

"Nani! Usopp, I said something about history!" Luffy whined as his chin hit the table, wallowing himself in self pity.

"Ah, that is true." Usopp said after realizing that he quite agreed to Luffy's point.

"Arigato!" Luffy commented as he was back to being happy.

"Oi, Brook is starting to talk!" Chopper pointed out.

.

"Oi, have I guys told you about how the brave Usopp conquered the seas? He can make your hearts pound just by his name although, I do not have a heart, yohohohoho!" Usopp said, perfectly finishing his sentence as soon as Brook stopped talking and started laughing.

"Oh please tell us the story but first, let me super sing you a song!" Chopper said, adding a fake cry in his tone, when he saw Franky pull out a guitar while crying.

"That is a good idea, Franky! We should sing song no. 368 of The Praise of Captain Usopp." He said, looking at Brook pulling out a violin.

"Yohohohoho." Usopp said. "Super!" Chopper replied when Franky and Brook exchanged a few words to each other.

.

"History." Luffy said simply when Robin said something that let her adult companions stop playing their song.

"History is as awesome as food. Without food, Luffy is nothing. Without history, I am nothing." Luffy said coolly when Robin had a serious face.

_'Sugoi!'_ Chopper thought, determined to play his role seriously.

_'Amazing, Luffy learned quickly.'_ Usopp thought, feeling proud about teaching him how to act.

.

"Yoho?" "Hentai?" Chopper and Usopp said in unison when they saw Franky and Brook with shock written on their faces.

"Yes, you heard me. Now, tell Sanji to bring food to our Captain now." Luffy paused at the same time Robin paused in talking.

"Don't forget that without history, there will be no meat." Luffy pointed out when Robin went back to talking. Luffy then laughed loudly even though Robin was just giggling.

_'He still has a lot to learn.'_ Usopp thought, finding no sense with the last sentence Luffy said.

"I need some cola! For they are what makes me super! And do not question my fashion since I know it's too super for you to understand!" Chopper said with pride, giving it his all as he saw Franky grinning wildly.

"Yohohoho, you are all so amazing! Maybe not as amazing as the brave Usopp but nevertheless you make me so happy, let's all laugh, yohohohoho!" Usopp said and they all started to laugh  
at the same time the three people they were acting as were laughing.

.

"Yukata, you guys make me so proud! Good work, Luffy! Nice touch, Chopper!" Usopp clapped his hands.

"That was so fun!" Luffy said excitedly.

"You're not flattering me one bit, you jerks!" Chopper said, blushing profusely while dancing adorably.

They just continued to laugh wildly even though the three oldest members of the Strawhat crew disbanded.

Robin must have gone out to water her flowers, Franky to check the maintenance of the Docking System and Brook to compose a song for his new nakama.

But it didn't matter where they went to the three boys who still continued to laugh. After all, they had so much fun for only an afternoon.

An afternoon of an ordinary day.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . .  
_

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like this story! Isn't it fluffy? :3**

P**lease review? Critiques are appreciated but please give tips, don't write one just to purely bash.**

**Also, tell me what you think Robin, Franky and Brook are talking about before you check the next chapter :P  
**

**What else? Yeah, hope you like this once again! ^^**


	2. Conversations between Adults

This chapter is Rated M. No lemons but their conversation is about, well, umm, you know *nosebleeds* Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you!

**Dubbings and Conversations**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Conversations between Adults

_by ShipDaWhoop_

**

* * *

**

As the morning chirps of seagulls could be heard, you can also hear the conversations and laughter in the second floor of the aft of the ship-

Wait, had this been said before? Very well, let's rewind a bit but this time to check what were the conversations about.

**

* * *

**

So far, the stomachs of the oldest members of the Strawhat crew, Robin, Franky and Brook, were full from the delicious meal they had in the afternoon. They were about to fill the rest of the day until dinnertime for a mature conversation.

A conversation one that may be impossible to share with the other members as their opinions about current events may make them have headaches. They would not want that, now would they?

"Ahh, do you all remember the days when Roger was alive and struck fears into everyone's hearts? He must be really super." Franky started a conversation as he drank his cola.

"Why, yes. Although, I was too occupied in saving myself from people wanting to deliver me to the Marines. I could not even take one peaceful sleep for I've always ran before I can start having a dream." Robin explained quite morbidly.

"Way to bring down the mood, Nico Robin." Franky said wryly at the dark reply he had received from the archaeologist.

"Ano, I am hoping . . ." Brook paused, seeing that he caught the attention of the two.

.

". . . that you would tell me the many things that happened before. You see for being stranded in a boat with a broken rudder for more than decades, I am completely clueless about how the Pirate Age begun." Brook said truthfully as he started to open his travel mug.

"Well, Roger is dead." Franky started. "Ah, yes, I knew that, yohoho." He laughed softly.

"But before he could be executed, he had dared all the pirates and the people who had the dream of being one, to look for his treasure, One Piece that is located at the last island of the Grand Line." Robin summarized as she smiled at Brook.

"Ah, it's no wonder people are claiming they are Pirate Kings. They have the dream to claim his title. How invigorating." Brook commented as he poured some tea on his personal cup.

.

"Well, I'm sure Luffy will be the Pirate King. Super sure." He grinned before sighing in satisfaction from emptying his bottle of cola. "Agreed." Robin said simply.

Brook smiled, despite being a skeleton which lacks him to have strong facial expressions, as he agreed as well while sipping his tea.

**

* * *

**

After talking about the adventures the Strawhat crew had ventured to Brook who had asked for it, the woman could not help but express how glad she was about the recruitment of their new nakama.

At this point of time, in the corner of her eye, the three boys at the other end of the table seem to be quiet, as if waiting for something to happen. She wondered why but didn't focus too much on it. She just wanted to tell Brook about her acceptance of him in the Strawhat crew.

"I'm glad Sencho-san was able to recruit another adult in this crew." Robin said with a smile. Coincidentally, a conversation between the boys had been started by their captain, Luffy. Although, she could not hear what they were talking about.

But as long as they weren't silent, she had a peace of mind. As much as their antics were troublesome to some of the members, she loved how the expression of their happiness painted a relaxing atmosphere in Thousand Sunny.

"Ah, it was my pleasure and honor to join this wonderful crew." Brook said sipping his personal cup of tea.

"Well, Skeleton-bro, any topic you want to start that you won't be able to talk about with the other kids around here?" Franky asked whilst he combed his brightly-colored blue hair.

"Where to start? Ah, yes . . ." He looked intently at Robin, as much as he could with his lack of eyes.

.

". . . may I see your panti-" "Whoa, bro, I don't think you want to go there!" Franky said, warning him as he waved his hands drastically in the air.

"Why, Franky? Would you care to share us your concern about Brook-san's question?" Robin asked with a calm smile, intrigued at what the cyborg had to say.

"N-nothing, Nico Robin." He said, quite flustered.

She suddenly crossed her arms to form an X across her chest. "Dos Fleur?" She smartly teased as Franky fell off his chair.

"Oi, that wasn't funny!" Franky said angrily, finding out nothing was going to happen to his treasures as he sat back on his chair.

"Yohohoho, it was funny to me!" Brook said, slapping his skeletal hand on the table in laughter.

"This was what I was warning you about! She can just grab your kintama with no merc-" Franky's anger had suddenly cooled down as he was startled with a thought. Robin then was curious when the shipwright had not continued warning their new comrade.

The same thought entered in her mind and before they knew it, their eyes started to stare at Brook's lap.

.

"Brook-san, if you don't mind me asking . . ." She tried to look for the right words as she placed her chin on the top of her hand.

"Hai, Robin-san?" Brook was curious to the sudden change of the atmosphere in their conversation as he poured himself another cup of tea.

". . . can you actually involve yourself in a sexual intercourse with your current pseudo-immortal state?" She asked seriously as Franky's mouth hung open, shock that Robin asked such a question.

"Yohohohoho, such a fine woman asking me such a bold question!" A blush streak had cross on Brook's face, if he had one. Robin simply smirked whilst her finger lifted up Franky's chins for his mouth to close.

"Why, I do not know! I've never had sexual urges when I was alone as I was in a complete solitude living in the Florian triangle for so many decades." He said while he rubbed the bottom of his jaw in contemplation.

"Even if you did have, I don't think you even have an organ to, er, satisfy yourself with . . ." Franky's sentence drifted off. He shuddered before joining into brainstorming with his two mature comrades.

.

"It should be possible! After all the bones is much more sensitive to the skin when it comes to sensual touches, don't you think? Yohohoho!" Brook said breaking the silence, laughing heartily.

"But you have no manhood to enter into a woman's flower!" Franky pointed out and started to sniff. "Oh, the agony! It's just too sad." He started to cry, playing a few strums on his guitar.

"Oh, Franky-san, to pull down my hopes on ever ravishing myself on another woman." He looked at the table before them disappointingly.  
"I may as well accompany you with your melancholic song." He said, pulling out a violin.

"Do not cry." He added. "I'm not crying, you idiot!" Franky wailed.

.

"He can." Robin concluded as the two men's instruments screeched in the middle of their musical collaboration.

"You have fingers, don't you? They can invade the boundaries of the woman's vagina." Robin said bluntly.

"Nani!" The two adult males exclaimed in utter shock of the woman's strong opinion.

"Sex is generally known as a man's reproductive organ entering the woman's reproductive tract but the definition has expanded." Robin explained as blood was dripping from either a skeletal or a metallic nose in the room.

"Expanded as in there's oral sex, anal se-" She paused, seeing pure perplexity on the men's faces.

"I apologize. You men may have not experienced such a thing. How cute." Robin giggled.

"Oi, I have lots of experiences! Don't start thinking that I only limit myself into one sexual position. I'm way too super to stop at one during an intercourse!" He grinned, placing his shades on the top of his head to wink at her.

"Arigato, Robin for thinking so deeply about this predicament I have. My heart is now racing to experience lust right now! Even though, I do not have a heart to begin with, yohohohoho!" He laughed at his own skull joke.

So the three all shared in their laughter, having fun at the fact they were able to have a mature conversation without worrying about watching their own words for the supervision of their young comrades.

.

They soon bid their little farewells before leaving to do their private tasks:

Robin wanted to read a book about the human anatomy after being inspired from their challenging conversation.

Franky went to his workshop and started to build his new project, unknown to his comrades, a blueprint to enhance specific parts of his body to, how do we say, penetrate defenses of certain people, maybe women, who knows what he was up to.

While Brook went out on the lawn deck. He was dancing joyfully while playing a new jolly song on his violin. He was extremely glad that there was hope for him to be able to have one night stands with ladies who would dare show him their panties. The undergarment that concealed the part of the body that he can still caress with his own skeletal hands. Oh, the joy, he was really damn happy.

A talk between adults inspiring a productive time for their afternoon hobbies, what could be better than this?

This was an inspiration from just an ordinary day. What more with the adventures that will come to them?

* * *

_Owari._

**

* * *

**

**So was I right with the rating? Or exaggerating? Please tell me because I'm not sure.**

**Isn't it funny that the kids were dubbing that kind of conversation? You can compare.**** Hopefully, I did it right, hihi ~**

**Now, this ends this two-chapter story. I actually wanted to write about a conversation between Nami, Sanji and Zoro**** but what sucks was my obsession with Zoro and Tashigi took over as a main concept of their conversation.**

**I decided not to add it as another chapter, of course because I don't want to be biased, yeah?**  
**Besides, it wasn't as interesting as the conversations of the boys and the adults.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and critic also! Hope you don't mind doing that and adding if the rating was right or wrong.**

**Also, note down if you want me to post up another story of the conversation I made between Nami, Sanji and Zoro.**  
**It's not as interesting as the other conversations like I said but if you're interested, just note it down and we'll see if I'll be persuaded :p**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
